LA AVENTURA
by carisma266
Summary: Todo empezó como una simple aventura, para la pelirosa, simplemente quería vengarse, de aquel chico popular y orgullosos de la aldea, pero nunca penso que esto le causaria muchos problemas.


Hola que tal chicas pues otra vez ando por estos rumbos para dejarles una nueva historia se que no eh terminado las demás y pues ahora si creo que me merezco que me reclamen y realmente ahora no tengo ninguna escusa y eso agradézcanle a kakashi que se pasa por que el muy flojote no ha venido a enseñarme a dar esas patéticas excusas hay perdón esas magnificas excusas que lo sacan de apuros. Pero no se preocupen que próximamente continuare mis siguientes historias pero bueno regresando a esta nueva espero que les guste por que la verdad me inspire en esta historia hace varios días que la verdad no tenia sueño jejejeje y pues ya saben no que cuando te viene la inspiración tienes que escribirla jejeje si no para recuperarla esta e chino

Bueno pues cuídense mucho y espero que sea de su agrado como las demás y ya saben que acepto todos sus comentarios ya sean para bien o para mal mmm... bueno como sean de cualquier tipo es bienvenido….

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

sakura, te necesito- es el dialogo

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamientos

* * *

**LA AVENTURA**

Todo empezó como una simple aventura, para la pelirosa, simplemente quería vengarse, de aquel chico popular y orgullosos de la aldea, lo único que ella quería que se diera cuenta que había otro hombre que la deseaba y la respetaba.

Todo iba bien sin ningún problema todo era una simple aventura, pero ya tenia varios días que había notado que sus sentimientos hacia el peligris empezaban a cambiar _"que voy hacer"_ estaba confundida por esos sentimientos hacia el.

Desde que empezó a sentir aquel cambio sakura no dormía bien, siempre se despertaba a media noche, su conciencia no la dejaba dormir-maldición otra noche que no voy a dormir-ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a dormir pocas horas- me veo fatal y para colmo tsunade me regaño- como no regañarla, la pelirosa sin querer se había equivocado en darle el medicamento a un paciente-solo espero que naruto me perdone- desafortunadamente el rubio había sido la victima, el pobre de naruto había entrado al hospital por una simple luxación ya ahora estaba internado por una intoxicación de medicamento-bueno debería de estar agradecido va a tener vacaciones-al rubio no le quedo de otra que quedarse en hospital a la fuerza, y como no si había recibido una fuerte dosis de anestesia el cual le provoco quedarse dormido por una semana aproximadamente-creo que ahora si tengo sueño-sakura bostezo un poco-me voy a dormir un rato mas- la pelirosa se recostó para poder dormir, tenia que descansar bien esa noche, tal vez le quitarían el castigo o la mandarían alguna misión que para ella seria estupendo en estos momentos, así se alejaría de sus problemas.

en otra parte de la aldea había cierto jounin genio no podía dormirse el ya tenia varios días con insomnio, que para el ya era costumbre no dormir mucho pero esta vez estaba demasiado preocupado- haber kakashi que es lo que estas haciendo, no puedo seguir con esto-desde que empezó a salir a escondidas con sakura supo que todo eso había sido un gran error, a pesar de eso no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con su alumna , kakashi ya tenia tiempo en haberse dado cuenta que el estaba enamorado de aquella niña escandalosa-la amo, pero no puedo seguir con este juego, ella lo ama a el a un que sea un idiota-el peligris sabia que su alumno solo quería a su flor de cerezo como a un simple juguete el solo quería jugar con ella como con todas aquella mujeres que sin querer se habían fijado en el- que es lo que debo hacer- estaba confundido- ¿a quien es? al que quieres- no sabia que era lo que pasaba con sakura si se supone que ella ama a sasuke, por que ella estaba jugando de esa manera, tal vez seria para que ella tuviera mas experiencia en ese tema ,era algo raro en que ella fuera virgen a su edad- creo que será mejor que te deje ir y que sigas tu camino- lo único que le consolaba era que el poco tiempo que había estado con ella había sido el mejor de su vida-nada de esto me estaría pasando si no hubiera ido aquel día a ese bar, mi vida estaba perfecta sin ninguna preocupación pero todo esto es por Gai- kakashi empezó a recordar el día en donde empezó su tortura jamás se hubiera parado en aquel bar.

Flash back

-Ya te dije que no gai- el peligris estaba enfadado por culpa de aquel hombre ridículo de cejas encrespadas.

-Kakashi hatake- como siempre el jounin medio raro molestaba al peligris- no seas aburrido anda vamos- no entendía un NO como respuesta- disfruta tu juventud por que cuando estés viejo te vas a arrepentir- era algo molesto cuando empezaba a hacer aquellas poses medio ridículas.

-Ummm...…- lo ignoraba como siempre _"como le puedo explicar que detesto ir aquellos lugares_"-esta bien pero con una condición- ya estaba arto de escucharlo gritar por la calle

-Si la que tú quieras dime- le sonreía

-Que tu pagues- el peligris era todo un tacaño bueno en algunas cosas por que gastaba demasiado en esa colección de libros perversos perdón educativos- y que me dejes de molestar todo un día entero- no podía perder la oportunidad de alejarlo a un que fuese por un día.

-Esta bien kakashi- "_maldito kakashi pero esta bien todo esto lo hago para que salgas"-_ entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y vámonos- tomo al peligris y se fueron de ahí.

En el bar

Se encontraban dos jóvenes kunochis tomando tranquilamente bueno excepción de una pelirosa que ya llevaba la tercer ronda de sake mientras la otra apenas levaba una- sakura amiga no deberías de tomar tan a prisa- la peliazul que estaba ahí estaba algo preocupada.

-Hay hinata no seas tan inocente ven tomate otra- el alcohol ya empezaba a sufrir efectos en la pelirosa- otra y nos vamos- la chica de ojos perla no le quedaba de otra que seguir en ese bar para así cuidar a su amiga de algún rabo verde que se quisiera pasar.

Aparte tenia que servir como apoyo de mínimo sabia que aquella ruptura con aquel mocoso le dolía demasiado y ¿a quien no? si la había herido en su orgullo.

Al llegar al bar aquellos dos jounins se sentaron como siempre en la barra para empezar con las primeras rondas- kakashi hatake es el colmo que hemos llegado y tu sigues con ese estupido libro- como siempre aquel hombre de vestimenta rara empezaba sus sermones- no puede ser haber si ya te consigues a alguien para que te entretengas- empezaba a fastidiarse- ey te estoy hablando-

-Ummm...…- el peligris como siempre de sordo- me estabas diciendo algo gai- "_que no entiende que no tenia ganas de escucharlo, cuando va ser el día que le funcione su neurona y entienda también que no me gustan estos lugares_"- así que vas a pedir- le cambia de tema.

-"_maldito kakashi como siempre cambiándome de tema, o peor a un nunca me escucha el tonto este"-_ lo mismo de siempre- no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo mismo cuando venia con aquel peligris- ey me puedes servir dos vasos de sake uno grande y el otro normal-se le quedo mirando como era posible que a sus años tomara como un adolescente- ten toma tu vasito.

-Ummm...…- volteo a verlo- gai no deberías de tomar tanto- como siempre dándole consejos a su amigo y ala vez enemigo (n/a: bueno ustedes saben como es esa relación)- por que si no te va a pasar como siempre y ni creas que te voy ayudar esta vez

-¿Qué?- de nuevo a pelearse- pero si tu nunca me has ayudado al contrario siempre eme dejas tirado.

-Así- kakashi se rascaba la cabeza como siempre- pero recuerdo que alguna vez te ayude- era un hipócrita de primera aquel hombre- bueno esta bien algún día te ayudare- le sonrío como si nada.

-Si me vas a ayudar pero a bien morir- la bestia verde de konoha empezaba a creer que tal vez no había sierta amistad entre ellos- bueno ya deja de leer esto y ponte a beber

-Esta bien- como todo niño regañado guardaba su libro- salud- no le quedo de otra que beber aquel baso.

Dos horas después como de costumbre el hombre de las cejotas terminaba tirado en el suelo pero antes de eso había hecho sus ridiculeces- hola kakashi veo que gai termino como siempre.

-Hola asuma- volteo a verlo- a si ya sabes como es- le sonreía- y tu me imagino que has de venir con kurenai

-Pues si ya sabes que le gusta este bar- el jounin de barba de candado sacaba otro cigarrillo- me imagino que ya te vas-

-Ummm...…- el peligris se hacia el ofendido- no asuma tengo que ayudar a gai.

-Si tu dices en dejarlo recargado en la barra es ayuda esta bien- no era necesario sermonear aquel peligiris sabia que este lo dejaba- te dejo me voy por que kurenai ya quiere irse.

Después de que aquel jounins se alejaba el peligris tomaba a su amigo y lo sentaba en aquel banco- creo que aquí se ve mal verdad.

-Yo diría que si kakashi- uno de los meseros le contestaba-pero para que me preguntas si siempre lo dejas así.

-Esta bien ahora lo dejare en- volteo a ver por todos lados- a ya se- de nuevo tomo a su compañero y se dirigió al los baños- bueno gai esta vez te dejare aquí para que no te veas tan mal y así no me reclames a otro día- sonreía al ver la cara de borracho que tenia su amigo y claro sabia que a otro día le iba a reclamar- Rey ya sabes que cuando despierte le cobras.

-Si kakashi no te preocupes- el dueño de aquel bar ya sabia que cuando despertara aquel jounin le cobraría- oye no crees que te pasaste- se le quedo mirando

-Umm… no por que- se hacia el digno- además creo que se ve mejor aya adentro que aquí afuera- le sonrío

-Tienes razón- empezó a reír de aquella maldad-adiós- no le quedo de otra que segur con sus cuentas.

En las afueras del bar de rey se veía de nuevo aquellas kunochis-Hinata ven mira este bar sigue abierto- se veía que la pelirosa se había picado con el sake

-Sakura ya vámonos ve ya nos corrieron de los otros- la peliazul empezaba desesperarse y quien no si en todos lo bares que habían pisado en esas dos horas las corrían y gracias a que la pelirosa dejaba noqueado a uno que otro jounin por pasarse de la raya- anda ya además no traemos ya dinero.

-¿Qué? como que ya no trrraemos dinerro- la pelirosa ya no hablaba muy bien- noo te preocupes tsunadeee me dijo que cuando quisiera tomar y no tuviera dinero les dijera que lo carrgaran a la cuenta anda vamos-al entrar al bar sin querer se estampo contra un jounin- óyeme imbecil que noo ves

-Ummm...… sakura- al voltear ver quien le hablaba se sorprendió-Que haces aquí y en este estado

-Kakkashii sensei- empezó a reír como tonta- pues aquí festejando un rato- el peligris volteo a ver a su acompañante

-Hola hinata- la saludo- sakura creo que ya es muy tarde para que estén ustedes dos solas- la pelirosa se le quedo mirando

-Hay que amargado es usted kakasshi sensei- la peliazul se le quedo mirando no podía creer que a su superior le había dicho tal cosa- esta bien adiós- la chica quiso entrar al bar pero como no podía caminar bien fue directo al suelo

-Sakura- kakashi alcanzo a agarrarla de un brazo antes que azotara como res- ven vámonos- la cargo como un costal pero antes de que empezara a reclamarle la durmió.

-Kakashi sensei se la puede llevar usted- la peli azul estaba algo preocupa- es que ya no puedo tardarme mas.

-No te preocupes- le sonrío- vete con cuidado- a pesar que no fuera su alumna se preocupaba por aquella chica-espérame aquí- así que dejo a su alumna recostada y entro de nuevo-hola genma-se acerco a un jounin que estaba por ahí- oye me puedes hacerme un favor- el jounin se le quedo mirando- necesito que acompañes a hinata su casa

-Yo- el jounin se le quedo mirando-por que- de inmediato se negó ya que estaba ligándose a una chica - esta bien kakashi- no le quedo de otra de obedecerlo y mas al ver aquella mirada.

-Genma mas te vale que la cuides por que si no- kakashi tenia que amenazar aquel jounin y mas conociéndolo como era de mujeriego- se puede enterar kurenai que estabas ligando a su alumna y sabes lo que te puede pasar con aquella mujer-.

-Yo hacer eso- el peligris lo volteo a haber- a si no te preocupes kakashi ella va a estar bien- genma no quería arriesgarse a quedar mal herido por aquella kunochi- Ven hinata vamos.

-Muchas gracias kakashi sensei- la chica le sonrío- cuídela por favor

-No te preocupes ella entrara bien- le sonrío a la chica- ven vamos sakura- de nuevo la tomo y se la llevo

Al llegar al departamento de sakura se percato que no traía llaves y peor a un no había nadie que le abriera- vaya no hay nadie- se quedo pensando como era posible que sus padres la dejaran llegare tan tarde bueno no era la gran cosa por que ellos sabían que al entrar como Ninja de konoha tenían que aceptar que tal vez no llegaría a su casa siempre "_ummm... haber espera_" de inmediato recordó que su alumna le había dicho que se había mudado pero lo que no recordaba cual era su nueva dirección- vaya kakashi y todo esto me pasa por no ponerle atención- se auto regañaba a si mismo- creo que voy a dejar de leer mi libro cuando ella me esta hablando.

Así que no le quedo de otra que llevársela a su departamento, al legar ahí la recostó en su cama.

Un hora después la pelirosa despertaba- donde estoy- volteo a ver a todos lados- que paso- lo primero que se le venia a la mente era que tal vez alguien la había secuestrado- hinata donde esa- empezó a buscar

-No te preocupes por ella- sakura se espanto al ver aquella silueta- ella esta en su casa.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- no era necesario preocuparse-¿pero?- quería levantarse pero la cama le dio vueltas

-deberías de dormir para que se te baje lo tomada que estas- se le acerco un poco- mañana hablamos- quiso alejarse de ella pero lo detuvo

-Kakashi sensei creo que- no alcanzo a decir otra cosa mas el alcohol empezaba hacer sus efectos secundarios- hay perdón- se apeno un poco.

-No te preocupes- no podía regañarla por eso el sabia lo que pasaba después de pasarte con el sake- duérmete ahora-

-Esta bien-se acerco de nuevo- oiga kakashi sensei viéndolo bien no es feo- empezaba a bromear un poco con el- la verdad como me gustaría conocer su rostro y tal vez besarlo- el peligris se quedo sorprendido.

-Sakura ya no sabes lo que dices- se puso un poco nervioso nadie la había dicho algo así bueno si pero, sakura se lo estaba diciendo eso si era para ponerse de nervios- ya duérmete por que no creas que voy a limpiar eso- quería salir de ahí.

-Hay kakashi sensei de que se espanta- "_que es lo que le pasa a sakura acaso me la cambiaron" _no podía creer que su alumna le hablara si- que tiene de malo que quiera besarlo- se acerco un poco a el-

- sakura- era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos

-Shhhh- lo callo con un dedo. No se espante que no muerdo- sin dejarlo que hablar se acero a aquello labios para besarlos por enzima de la mascara.

-¡Sakura!- la alejo de el- no sabes que es lo que estas haciendo- no podía creer su alumna se había atrevido a besarlo pero pensándolo bien el no había puesto alguna objeción

-Ya le dije que no se espante además le dije que no es feo bueno con la mascara se ve muy sexi- de nuevo se acero a el para besarlo-haber vamos haber que hay atrás de esa mascara- con una mano tomo aquella mascara y la bajo- vaya entonces no es feo si no todo lo contrario- se quedo sorprendido al ver aquel rostro tan perfecto.

-Sakura- el peligris se acerco para besarla mejor, no sabia el por que estaba haciendo eso pero la verdad le agrado aquel beso de aquella pelirosa-esto no es posible- a pesar que su cuerpo no respondía como el quisiera su mente de mínimo le funcionaba pero era difícil pensar -estas tomada

-Yo tomada- sakura se le quedo mirando- si lo estaré un poco pero se que es lo que quiero- el peligris se quedo totalmente sorprendido nunca en su vida había escuchado aquella niña tan segura de si misma

-Pero sakura- no podía creerlo aquella niña que una ve fue su alumna estaba en ese momento en su cama y pero a un diciéndole aquellas cosas-tu estas saliendo con sasuke- fue el primer pretexto sabia que ella quería aquel mocoso.

-¿Sasuke?-sonrío- el y yo ya no andamos así que no estamos haciendo nada malo- se acerco-además no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos solo que la pasemos bien-definitivamente esa no era sakura el alcohol la había transformado y efectivamente eso era cierto, ya que sobria no aria nada de eso.

Kakashi se había quedado sin habla aquella niña inocente en que momento había cambiado a ser así, _"no puedo no puedo"_ el peligris no podía hacer tal locura y mas con aquella niña, pero el pobre hombre no pudo seguir meditando ya que sakura lo beso nuevamente sin que este reaccionara.

Aquellos besos empezaron a subir de todo, kakashi como todo un experto empezaba a besarla en el cuello para así ir bajando poco a poco a sus bien formados pechos, los fue tocando poco a poco con una mano, no podía darse el lujo de atacarlos así de fácil si no tenia que ser delicado, no sabia exactamente si sakura era virgen o no pero por las dudas tenia que ser muy delicado, le fue despojando de aquella blusa rosa para así ver mejor su figura continuar-estas segura de esto-tenia tenia que estar seguro que su pequeña niña estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya te dije que si- sakura le contesto seguramente, sin dejarlo decir mas ella lo beso y de igual manera que el le despojo el chaleco, lo fue besando hasta llegar de nuevo al cuello y sin querer le dio una pequeña mordida, para kakashi fue lo mejor le encantaba que le hicieran eso.

Esa noche fue mas que suficiente para que empezara aquella relación clandestinamente.

----------------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------

-Maldición kakashi si la hubieras detenido cuando ella empezó a besarte nada de esto me estaría sucediendo-después de recordar aquel error decidió que era un buen momento para dormir- ya es tarde creo que es mejor dormir y ya no pensar mas-suspiro- mañana tengo que reparar todo esto- tenia que darle una solución a esto además sabia que no podía ser correspondido y que ella solo lo tomaba como una simple aventura.

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto temprano para dirigirse a la oficina de la hokague- hola frentuda

Sakura se le quedo mirando "_maldita ino como debes ser tu la primera que me estropea mi día"_- hola ino cerda- le sonrío.

-Vaya vaya veo que de nuevo no dormiste bien yo que tu descasaba por que después te va afectar- empezó a reírse- por que no creo que te quieras ver con una arruga-

-Claro que no quiero estar así como tu- la chica había aprendido a defenderse-por eso tengo unas recetas para las arrugas cuando quieras te las presto- le sonrío

J-ajaja que graciosa- la chica le molestaba que la pelirosa ya no era tan tonta- si vienes a buscar a la hokague pues de una vez te digo que no esta así que regresa por donde venias

-Así y tú como sabes- no podía creerle tan fácilmente

-Por que acabo de entrar al despacho y shizune me dijo que estaba en una urgencia- le sonrío- si no quieres creerme pues compruébalo tu misma- como toda chica desconfiada entro al despacho y se dio cuenta que aquella rubia no la engañaba- ya vez te lo dije- le sonrío- como veo que tienes tiempo libre vamos a tomarnos un jugo-la pelirosa se le quedo viendo- por que me vez así te estoy invitando por que las demás chicas van a estar ahí- _"ya se me hacia raro que ino me invitara_"- pero si no quieres ir no empieces a reclamar que nos reunimos sin ti.

-Esta bien vamos- suspiro- pues siempre lo hacen pero no por que ellas no quieran si no que tu nunca me avisas- como toda chica indignada se adelanto aquel local.

"_que debo de hacer yo que pensaba que tal vez tsunade me iba a mandar a una misión larga para alejarme de aquí por un rato pero no todo lo contrario tengo que quedarme aquí hasta ver a tsunade_"- suspiro- _"vaya pero todo esto me pasa por andar tomando y besar a kakashi-sensei_"-se sonrojo al recordar aquel hombre _"ya sakura no te sonrojes mira como te ven esos niños"_ se percato que unos gennin se le quedaban mirando algo espantados pero viéndolos bien se estaban burlando- mira esa chica es algo rara jajaja- _"vaya es lo único que me faltaba que esos mocosos me dijeran rara"_ – suspiro de nuevo y empezó a caminar mas rápido (inner: ya sakura relájate no te atormentes) _"por que a mi lo único que necesito es que mi inner aparezca"_ (inner: pues si sakura aparezco ahorita por que ya me tienes harta con eso de que ya te estar arrepintiendo por haberlo besado y seguir saliendo con el) _"como no quieres que me arrepienta si ve lo que me esta pasando"_ (inner: nos esta pasando, no es algo malo si no todo lo contrario es algo bueno ve ya ni te acuerdas de aquel engreído) _"bueno si pero para kakashi también es un juego"_ (inner: estas segura pues yo creo que no si no todo lo contrario) _"ya cállate y déjame_ pensar"- sakura no quería seguir auto paliándose (inner: que tonta eres yo que tu le diría que lo amas)- _"¿Qué? yo amarlo no es cierto_"- dudo e decir eso (inner: vaya sakura ya vez hasta lo estas dudando ya dile) _"eso no es cierto ya de una vez desaparece"_, después de pelarse co su inner siguió por el camino.

En otro lado de la aldea se encontraba un peligris pensativo "_haber kakashi entonces de una vez voy a terminar esto" _estaba decidido a terminar aquella relación si se podría decir relación por que el que recuerde jamás le había pedido ser su novia "_si eso are tranquilamente y sin que ella lo tome a mal_" tenia que ser delicado en ese asunto así que sin perder mas tiempo siguió por su camino.

-Hola kakashi- mientras el peligris caminaba una lincha kunochi se acercaba a el- te estoy hablando

-Ummm...- el peligris volteo a verla como si nada- hola kurenai como estas- la saludo.

-Ahora que te pasa kakashi te noto muy distrito- la chica lo conocía lo despreocupado que era- es raro en ti eso- nunca se había imaginado ver a un peligris distrito eso era fatal en cuestión de algún combate pero en estos momentos no era tan peligroso.

-Ummm... yo distraído- se rasco la cabeza- claro que no- le sonrío- por que lo dices- todavía preguntaba aquel Ninja genio.

-Por que tengo como media hora hablándote y gritándote y no me haces caso- la kunochi no tenia mucha paciencia y más si se trataba del peligris- que te sucede- se le quedo mirando

-Ummm... es que-de nuevo se rascaba la cabeza- acaba de salir una nueva edición del icha icha y lo quiero comprar pero a un no a salido mi pago- le sonrío

kurenai se quedo en estado de shock _"esto me pasa por preguntarle a este idiota_"- sabes que no se por que pierdo el tiempo contigo- el peligris se le quedo mirando- ahora voy a llegar tarde con asuma- "_entonces ellos dos si están saliendo"_- si me deja por tu culpa plantada voy a regresar y te daré una tremenda golpiza que vas a quedar inconsciente por una semana- la kunochi era algo relajada pero esta vez tenia un buen motivo a para estar molesta- así que mas te vale que mi cita con asuma sea perfecta- tenia que amenazarlo pero antes de irse tenia que darle un buen golpe.

-Que te pasa kurenai- el peligris no le quedo de otra que sobarse- yo no te dije que perdieras el tiempo conmigo- para el peligris en esos momentos era mejor callar.

-¿Que es lo que dijiste?- de nuevo aquella chica sacaba su instinto asesino- creo que por andar leyendo tu pornografía eso te has quedado sin neuronas- suspiro- ya me voy- sin perder mas tiempo se fue de ahí.

-Vaya pobre de asuma- suspiro- ummm...…- volteo a ver que era aquella presencia- esa era sakura no no creo- volteo a ver a todos lados- creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco- después de seguirse sobando un poco la cabeza siguió con su camino.

En la cafetería

Se encontraba reunidas varias kunochis, para relajarse un poco después de trabajar o en todo caso entrenar- hola- la pelirosa era la ultima en llegar a la reunión y claro la rubia también.

-Ahora que le pasa- una de las kunochis que se encontraba ahí se había percatado que su amiga estaba de mal humor- ¿que le habrá hecho ino?

-No lo se tenten- la peliazul no podía responder aquella pregunta- pero mejor no hay que… - la chica no termino en decirle que no era necesario preguntarle ya que se metería en serios problemas.

-Oye sakura ahora ¿que te hizo ino?- la chica tenia que meter la pata- ya relájate no seas tan enojona ya vez como es- la chica del pelo recogido en forma de chonguitos hablaba como si nada.

-Ten ten-l peliazul trataba de callar a su amiga-oye me puedes hacerme el favor de traerme un café- le sonrío

-¿Que?-se le quedo mirando- pero en que momento me viste la cara de mesera- la chica no entendía que trataban de impedir que la pelirosa descargara toda su furia.

Pero por puro milagro para ten ten aparecía el chico rubio que por asares del destino siempre era el que pagaba los platos rotos- hola sakurita- le sonreía- oye no has visto a sasuke es que el muy idiota me dejo que pagara ayer la cuenta y ahora no tengo dinero- el chico seguía hablando sin percatarse que aquella pelirosa estaba a punto de estallar- bueno creo que lo dejare para mañana- suspiro- oye sakura tu me puedes prestar para la comida de hoy y te lo pago mañana de veras- hinata quiso impedir que su amiga le diera un enorme golpe a su chico pero desafortunadamente no pudo impedir aquel suceso- sakura por que me vez así y por que me pegas - se le quedo mirando a su chica- hinata creo que nos vemos al rato- como todo un buen Ninja se escabullo de ahí para no ser pulverizado.

-Narutoooooo- la pelirosa trataba de impedir que aquel chico se fuera- me la vas a pagar cuando te vea- no pudo seguirlo mas ya que se había percatado que la gente que se encontraba ahí se le quedaba mirando con algo de temor- hay disculpen- les sonrío como si nada _"pero que me pasa por que tengo que ponerme así_" (inner: por que acabas de ver a kakashi con otra mujer) "¿_Qué? eso no es cierto, todo esto es por naruto si el es el culpable" _(inner: hay sakura eso que te lo crea otra por que yo no ya no te hagas si bien que te pusiste celosa al verlo con ella) _"que no no puede ser eso además kurenai sale Con asuma sensei por que me tendría que poner así" _(inner: estas segura por que nunca los has visto en cambio a el si lo has visto varias veces con ella) "_no puede ser eso ya cállate inner" _no quería seguir peleando consigo misma.

-Sakura- la peliazul se acercaba a su amiga- te encuentras bien- la pelirosa se le quedo mirando.

-Si hinata - le sonrío-por que la pregunta

-No por nada- la peliazul no quería arriesgarse a perder la vida- que quieres tomar- le sonrío con algo de miedo.

-Este hinata ahorita regreso- tenten se alejo un poco de ahí sabia que cuando estaba así sakura era mejor alejarse por unos momentos de ella- voy con neji- les sonrío a las dos y se fue de aquel lugar.

-Disculpe si me puede traer un café- el mesero se acerco con un poco de miedo- vaya hinata veo que tenten esta saliendo con tu primo verdad- se sorprendió un poco por esa relación.

-Si sakura ya tienen dos meses que están saliendo- para la peliazul no era la gran cosa por que sabia que ellos dos quedarían juntos- lo mismo que tengo con naruto.

-Enserio amiga- se sorprendió al saber aquella información- para mi que eso me suena a matrimonio próximamente y mas conociendo a naruto es capas de pedirte matrimonio- las dos chicas empezaron a reír _"si tu supieras que el me pidió matrimonio a los tres días"_- me da mucho gusto.

Sin ninguna interrupción mas las dos chicas siguieron platicando como si nada- sakura- de nuevo aquella pelirosa se desconectaba del tema _"que hace el aquí_" se había percatado que el peligris aparecía en esa cafetería como si nada "_por que ami ahora que no quiero ni verlo esta aquí_"- que te pasa.

Después de varios segundos reacciono- que me decías hinata- _"ahora que le sucede a sakura" h_inata se percato que estaba algo nerviosa su amiga-

-Te estaba diciendo que este naruto estaba organizando que salgamos de día de campo-sakura se apeno un poco

-Perdón amiga- le sonrío- si cuando quieran podemos salir todos- "_por que voltea tanto para haya un momento haya esta kakashi sensei"_ la pelirosa era demasiado obvia al mirar a la barra "_quien es esa mujer por que se le acerca tanto"_ de inmediato se puso celosa al ver una mujer cerca de el peligris _"entonces a eso vamos a jugar ahora"_ gracias a esos celos empezó a idear miles de planes para hacerle lo mismo, mientras Sakura se desconectaba nuevamente hinata empezaba entender mas o menos el motivo que s amiga estaba así- hola sai como estas- Sakura se levanto al ver a su compañero entrar.

-Hola Sakura- el paliducho se le quedo mirando- a hola hinata- le sonrío a las dos kunochis

-Ven siéntate sai- Sakura lo tomo del brazo para que este se sentara a la fuerza "_ahora que le pasa a Sakura por que me esta invitando a sentar puede que tal vez sea mi oportunidad de salir con ella_" el paliducho se empezaba hacer ilusiones, ya que sin querer se empezaba a encariñar con ella -y cuéntame que has hecho- Sakura ya no sabia que preguntar cantal de llamar la atención del peligris.

-Ummm...- kakashi volteo haber aquella pelirosa que estaba muy cerca de aquel paliducho _"que le pasa a ese mocoso_" kakashi suspiro para no verse tan obvio pero en a diferencia de sakura el si sabia ocultar sus sentimientos fácilmente, "_haber kakashi tranquilízate por que me debería de poner celoso ella tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera_" suspiro y siguió con la platica no quería ver mas aquella escena.

_-__"que no l importa con quien platique"_ Sakura no podía que aquel hombre no le interesaba con quien hablaba ella "_vaya Sakura que tonta soy_" suspiro- ahorita vengo hinata- se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse al baño ya que amenazaban aquellas lagrimas traicioneras y no quería que la vieran así "_calma Sakura ya casi llego al baño_" antes de entrar al baño volteo haber si aquel peligris seguía ahí pero su sorpresa fue ver que aquel hombre no estaba "_vaya que tonta eh sido el jamás me tomara enserio_" suspiro y entro al baño.

Mientras sakura entraba al baño la chica rubia medio odiosa hacia su aparición-Hola hinata y la frentuda de sakura-la peliazul se le quedo mirando

-Ino cuando va hacer el día que dejes de molestar a sakura- siempre le había molestado esa actitud de la rubia con su amiga.

-Hay ya hinata-suspiro- sabes que si la quiero pero no se me gusta molestarla tal vez esa es mi manera de demostrarle- sonrío- bueno ya y donde esta.

-Esta en el baño- hinata no podía creer aquellas palabras pero después de todo sabia que aquella rubia no le aria algún daño.

-Entonces en lo que esta en el baño pediré algo- sonrío- y cuéntame que has hecho con naruto- le sonrío picadamente.

-Ino no empieces- se sonrojo al notar que aquella pregunta estaba en doble sentido.

Mientras aquellas dos chicas platicaban sakura seguía en el baño- vaya sakura yo tengo la culpa de todo esto- suspiro- por no ser sincera con el y con migo misma- empezaba a salir aquellas lagrimas- ¡aaahhh!- sakura no pudo seguir torturándose a si misma ya que el peligirs aparecía atrás de ella como si nada- ¿pero que haces aquí?- volteo a verlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Estas llorando de nuevo- se le acerco- es por el verdad- de nuevo aquellos celosos por aquel mocoso "_quisiera que me amaras pero no es posible"_

Sakura bajo la mirada-no no es por el- "_es por ti tonto_"- es por otra cosa- no quería decirle el motivo.

-Si no es por el entonces que cosa es que te hace sentir mal- el peligirs buscaba alguna respuesta en aquellos ojos pero no encontraba nada-dime que es.

-No puedo decirte- se negaba a contestarle- por que se que no tiene caso- suspiro- dime por que me vienes a buscar hasta aquí me imagino que a de ser algo muy importante para buscarme aquí-se le quedo mirando

-Ummm... no es nada importante lo único que venia a decirte que te equivocaste al entrar al baño-sakura volteo a ver a todos lados y efectivamente aquel baño era de hombres _"no puede ser esto hoy no es mi día_"- si no te habías dado cuenta es de los hombres.

-¿Qué?- se sonrojo totalmente- este bueno yo estaba distraída- estaba totalmente nerviosa y ala vez apenada-creo que es bueno salirme de una vez antes que entre un hombre.

antes que se fuera la tomo del brazo y se acerco a ella- espera- sakura se quedo inmóvil no sabia que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder o mas bien decirle "_por que están misterioso por que no mejor me dice que ya no quiere nada con…"_ no pudo seguir pensando mas ya que el peligirs se acerco a ella para darle un beso, aquel beso era tierno pero ala vez apasionado, después de un minuto se alejo de ella- este beso será el ultimo que te daré.

-¿Cómo que el último? - la pelirosa no entendía aquellas palabras- que es lo que pasa kakashi acaso ya te cansaste de mi o que- _"pues si como no se iba a cansar de mi si yo no soy capas de demostrarle mis sentimientos_".

-Sakura- "_maldición no quería ser tan brusco con ella"_ no sabia como remediar aquel error- no podemos seguir así yo soy tu maestro y tu eres muy joven a un y....

-Eres un mentiroso- no podía creerle aquella escusa- si en verdad pensaras eso nunca mee hubieras besado aquel día y no hubieras seguido con este juego- empezaba a enojarse –sabes que eres peor que sasuke.

-Sakura es mejor que bañamos a otro lado- el peligris quería tranquilizarla ya que empezaba a subir de tono aquella platica.

-Como quieras-se le quedo mirando- pero creo que esta conversación ya esta mas que clara- el peligirs se le quedo mirando- para ti solo era un juego-suspiro- pero para mi no lo era-

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de nuevo la detuvo-espera-sin dejarla que hiciera algún movimiento la jalo para que quedara en la pared, quedando el enzima de ella- dime la verdad sakura ¿esto no era un simple juego?- no podía creerlo- dime a quien amas- tenia que afrontar aquella realidad.

-Déjame salir- sakura intentaba zafarse del pero no podía, "_si no me suelta tendré que usar mi chacra_" no quería seguir mas en ese estado ya que no resistiría y lo besaría.

-No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me digas que es lo que sientes por mi- kakashi tenia que saber que era lo que sentía aquella pelirosa si solo era una aventura o en verdad era amor.

-Quieres saber- el peligris esperaba aquella respuesta negativa, pero su sorpresa fue otra, en un movimiento rápido ella se Safo de el para así bajarle aquella mascara que estorbaba en esos momentos, sin pensarle dos veces se acerco a el para plantarle aquel beso que desestibaba ella. Aquel beso era de nuevo tierno pero como iba pasando los segundos fue a aumentando cada vez mas, los dos necesitaban mas que un simple beso sus cuerpos necesitaban fundirse para quedar uno solo.

Para el peligris ya no eran necesario explicarle aquel beso le decía todo en este momento que su linda flor de cerezo en verdad lo amaba a el y no aquel mocoso-sakura-se separo un poco de ella, desafortunadamente necesitaba aire aquellos dos.

Pero para la pelirosa en esos momentos no necesitaba aire lo único que quería era besarlo y ser de el nada mas, de nuevo si dejar que aquel hombre dijera algo que echara a perder aquel momento lo tomo desprevenido para aventarlo contra la pared no quería que se le fuera en esos momentos, esta vez ella era la que tenia el control así que sin dudarlo fue besándolo hasta llegar a su cuello sabia que todo hombre no se resistiría al besarlo en el cuello y efectivamente aquel era el punto débil del peligris. A pesar de que sakura quería besarlo mas apasionadamente no podía ya que era algo inexperta para esa clase de besos pero a un así no se detenía ella iba despojándole aquel chaleco-sakura-suspiro-espera- la pelirosa se detuvo no entendía por que la detenía aquel hombre acaso no quería que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba.

-Que sucede kakashi acaso no quieres esto…- se sonrojo no podía decirle lo que quería con mucha claridad.

-No pongas esa carita sakura- le sonrío tiernamente-claro que si quiero eso- empezó a burlase de la pelirosa.

-No te burles de mi- le saco la lengua- y no me estés remedando- para el peligris verla nerviosa era maravilloso-eres un tonto no vez que no puedo explicártelo bien- se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-No me estoy burlando de ti si no todo lo contrario me das ternura al verte así- sakura se le quedo mirando y sin querer volteo a ver al espejo para ver aquella cara que según decía se le venia tierna-anda ven sal y nos vamos de aquí para seguir en lo que nos quedamos- le sonrió picadamente.

-Este kakashi- antes que el hombre saliera- creo que no es bueno salir juntos por que pensaran que tú y yo este pues tú sabes no- de nuevo aquellos nerviosos salían

-Ummm........- kakashi volteo a verse en el espejo y efectivamente al verle aquel pelo despeinado bueno eso no seria nada raro pero al verla a ella con el cabello revuelto eso si seria mas preocupante- tienes razón entonces yo saldré por la ventana y tu sales como si nada- como siempre aquel hombre de despreocupado

-Esta bien- le sonrío-pero espera- el peligris volteo a verla- te amo- al decir eso salio del baño, para el peligris aquellas palabras eran mas que suficiente, ahora si no tenia alguna duda que sakura en verdad lo amaba y que por fin aquel mocoso renegado lo había olvidado.

Al salir del baño sakura se dirigió a la mensa en donde estaban sus amigas- adiós chicas me voy es que se me olvido que tenia que ir a la casa de mi mama nos vemos luego- sin perder mas tiempo Salio de la cafetería a toda prisa, las dos chicas que estaban ahí se le quedaron mirado con cara de no entender nada bueno a excepción de la peliazul que había notado todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde aquel día que ella había dejado a su amiga con su sensei, a pesar de ser tímida no quería decir que era tonta.

De que te ríes hintana- la rubia no entendía aquella sonrisa media picarona-dime.

No de nada Ino- le sonrío como si nada, _"hay sakura hasta que por fin te diste cuenta que el en verdad te ama" la_ peliazul se quedo pensando en que por fin su amiga se había decidido a seguir adelante y dejar aquel pelinegro para siempre.


End file.
